Just a little longer
by shinyouu
Summary: Ada aku di sini, kan? Karena, itu berhentilah menangis Di saat kau merasa, hatimu hancur aku akan ada, agar harimu menjadi istimewa... Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah...
1. Chapter 1

Malam itu aku melihat langit, langit yang berwarna biru gelap tapi tidak membuatku takut karena ada bintang dan bulan yang menyinari malam itu, senang sunggu senang diriku melihat langit di malam hari serasa hidupku sanagat damai dan tenang. Tapi ketika aku menurunkun kepalaku yang sedang melihat langit dan melihat kedepan, Dunia yangku khayalkan itu sangat berbeda dengan kenyataan. "ini menyakitkan."

•• •• •• •• •• •• ••

Aku berdiri di depan kelas semua murid penglihatannya terpusat padaku, seorang guru sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah kananku di jendela sana pas sekali dengan pohon sakura yang besar nan indah itu. Mahkota bunga sakura yang berguguran dan terkadang masuk ke dalam kelas, aromanya yang begitu menyegarkan dan angin yang sangat hangat membuat diriku mengantuk mungkin.

"ah… kalian kedatangan teman baru berasal dari kyoto, namanya adalah [your full name]" ucap guru yang berada di sebelah kananku, sejujurnya aku tak banyak begitu bicara dan saat itu yang hanya bisa ku lakukan hanyalah membukuk memberikan salam.

Hari ini dimana aku berada di sekolah baru, di kota yang baru, keluarga baru, dan pasti akan ada kejadian yang tak pernah aku inginkan pasti akan datang

 **(akhirnya liburan author berakhir, Ngga boong kok /yh. Jadi author mau buat ff reader x haikyuu chara dan udah pasti bakal puanjang tapi di usahain dikit piye biar ena... Yha tunggu kekanjutannya tapi btw anyway busway /lo. Author labil mau pasangin ke mana + sekolah mana. Jadi author minta saran yha pleasssssssssss argh i need kalian /bomat)**

 **Sekian (･** **´з`･** **)(･** **´з`･** **)(･** **´з`･** **)(･** **´з`･** **)(･** **´з`･** **)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sudah hampir 1 bulan aku berada di tempat yang baru ini dan banyaj hal terjadi, sepertinya aku mulai di tindas… ah haha.. Aku sudah terbiasa mungkin jadi pasti aku akan baik baik saja. Oh iya yang aku bilang keluarga baru itu… Aku anak yatim piatu, aku juga tidak tahu wajah ibu atau ayahku yang aku tahu saat aku masih kecil. Aku sering di oper kesana kesini oleh kerabat dari ibu mapun ayah, nenek dan kakek dari ibu dan ayah yang aku dengar mereka meninggal saat di usia muda. Apakah aku akan seperti itu juga?

Saat aku masih menduduki bangku kelas 4 sd aku mengalami kecelakaan besar yang membuatku tuli dan buta tapi sekarang sudah baikan walaupun mataku masih susah untuk melihat dan kupingku tidak bisa mendengar terlalu jelas. Ini juga sebab utama aku di tindas, tubuhku pendek sedikit gemuk karena dua buah bola di dadaku yang cukup besar untuk badanku terkadang di jadikan bahan tindasan.

Ya…. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

* * *

Di kelas tempat duduk-ku berada di nomor dua dari belakang dekat kaca dan di depanku ada seorang pria berbadan besar dan tinggi, yang-ku dengar pria ini anggota klub voli banyak siswi yang menyukainya, Jujur saja aku memang agak terpesona dengannya tapi pasti aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya aku yakin. Karena aku banyak sekali kekurangannya aku tidak cantik wajahku biasa biasa saja, tubuhku pendek,aku bukan orang kaya, pendengaran dan penglihatanku kurang baik, aku juga tidak terlalu pandai juga.

Saat jam istirahat yang aku lakukan diam di kelas tidak makan apa pun karena uang saku-ku di berikan hanya untuk naik bus dan kereta saja sisanya aku simpan untuk uang dadakan.

Keluarga jauh dari ayahku yang sekarang mengasuhku mereka terdiri dari sepasang suami istri, anak perempuan dan laki laki mereka adalah saudara kembar. Mereka juga seumur dan satu sekolah denganku hanya saja Kelas kita berbeda. Mereka memberikanku uang saku sangat pas dengan alasan ekonomi mereka sedang menipis, sebetulnya aku tau mereka berbohong tap mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa lagi bagaimanapun harus kuterima dengan senang hati.

Di tengah keramaian kelas di jam istirahat ada sekelompok gadis mendekatiku, mereka tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruknya itu di kepalaku "pfft… haha maaf tanganku licin" ucap salah satu dari mereka, Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa apa. Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah kimia, saat sedang praktik gadis yang menumpahkan jus jeruk tadi dia melanjutkan penindasan kepadaku lagi dengan menumpahkan cairan asam ke pahaku "ugh!" keluhku sebisa mungkin tidak menangis atau mengeluarkan suara yang keras.

"ah maaf sekali [Name] aku tidak sengaja~" ucapnya gadis itu seakan tidak punya salah, guru yang berada di dalam laboratrium ini mendekatiku "wah ada ada saja! [Name] seharusnya kamu berhati hati! Untung hanya cairan asam biasa bagaimana kalau yang keras!?" ucap guru kimia yang kesal itu "maaf…" ucapku dengan menundukan kepala. "Haiba-san! Antarkan dia ke ruang kesehatan" pak guru memanggil pria yang duduk di depanku di kelas tadi menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkanku.

"Oh baik pak." Ucap pria tersebu, sedangkan aku keluar dari laboratrium duluan dan dia mengikutiku dari belakang, ini pertama kalianya aku berjalan dengan pria walaupun tidak bersampingan tapi ini cukup membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Selama berjalan menuju uks pria yang sekelas denganku ini hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan kata kata apapun hanya saja dia menatapku dari belakang entah apa ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Sesampai di uks ternyata ibu guru uks sedang cuti karena melahirkan, mau bagaimana lagi aku bisa mengurus lukaku sendiri "hey mau aku bantu?" ucap pria nan tinggi itu, tentu saja aku terkejut dan hampir saja aku loncat haha tidak tidak aku bercanda. "A-aku bisa sendiri kok umm… namamu siapa?" tanyaku, sesungguhnya aku malu mengatakan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku memang tidak pandai menghafal nama orang sungguh aku benar-benar bodoh.

"namaku haiba lev, serius kamu bisa sendiri?" tanyanya. Sejujurnya leherku sakit menoleh keatas untuk melihat wajahnya Bagaimanapun aku harus bersikap sopan dan normal seakan aku manusia yang sama seperti mereka semua tanpa adanya cacat fisik. "ah… iya aku bisa kok haiba-san duluan saja, kalau di tanya guru bilang saja sudah di tangani oleh guru kesehatan" ucapku yang sengaja kusisipkan dengan senyuman, dan ada dua hal yang membuatku senang yang pertama aku bisa mengobrol dengeannya yang kedua ini pertama kalinya aku di pedulikan. Rasanya sangat hangat, aku tau ini agak lebay tapi kejujuran hatiku yang terdalam aku sangat senang.

"aku tidak akan kembali ke kelas." Ucap haiba lev yang membuatku sedikit terkejut "e-eh… nanti haiba-san ketinggalan mata pelajaran, apa lagi itu pelajaran yang penting… sebaiknya duluan saja" ucapku dan kenapa aku tetap memaksanya pergi adalah aku tidak ingin luka luka di tubuhku di lihat ini sangat memalukan jika ada sesorang yang melihat aku mungkin tidak bisa menjawab dan tubuhku membeku mungkin.

"hey berbohong itukan ngga baik jadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kamu duduk dulu disana, aku akan ambil obatnya." Ucap haiba, kali ini aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menhindar dari masalah ini.

Bagaimana kalau dia melihatnya?

 **Tbc... (HAHHAHAHAHHA)**


End file.
